Emotions Gone Wild
by Cyrix
Summary: The title explains it all. After coming back from a huge mission, the girls started acting really strange and weird. The boys thought they were PMSING, but really it was something else.
1. A Huge Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kids Next Door uhh…. That's it.

**A/N: **I got this idea from watching an episode that most Kim Possible fans should know, "Emotion Sickness". Well… I thought it would be really funny if Kuki, Abby and Rachel gets all emotion crazy and Wally, Hoagie and Nigel had to deal with it.

**Warning: This story might make you fall off your chair because it is that funny. I am not responsible for heart attacks, breaking any part of your body or laughing yourself to death. Read at your own risk.**

**Summary: **The title explains it all. After coming back from a huge mission, the girls started acting really strange and weird. The boys thought they were PMSING, but really it was something else.

**Emotions Gone Wild**

**By Cyrix **

**Chapter One**

A Huge Mission

In a small dark lab somewhere, an adult scientist is working on a special project. Sparks were flying everywhere as he worked on his special project.

"At last! My mood rings are completed!" he shouted into the air for no exact reason. In front of him were three rings with a different stone on top of it. Now to see if my mood controller works on them. He grabs a device that almost looks like a game controller. He clicks a button on the controller and all three of the rings' stones blinks red. He clicks a button again and all the stones blink blue then green and so on.

"Excellent! They work exactly as I wanted!" he shouted into the air again. He takes the three rings and the controller and puts them all on a table next to each other.

"Now to test one of the rings" he said and was about to pick up the sapphire stone ring when his cell phone rang.

"Oh damnit" he said and takes out his cell phone.

"Yeah? Hello?" he said as he grabs a glass plate about to put it over his rings.

"What?! I will be right over!" he shouted into his cell phone and ran out of the room leaving the glass plate on the side.

Just as he ran out of the room, the wall exploded and guess who it is? Yup, who else Father and the DCFDTL in a robot!

"There it is! The mood rings! If I can find a way to duplicate the rings so that every kid in the world could wear one then I can control them easily!" Father said to his children.

As Father and his children approaches the table, the wall on the other side exploded, what else could happen? And Sector V and Numbuh 362 jumps through holding their weapons out at them.

"Stop right there Father!" Numbuh One shouted at Father.

"Uhh… Numbuh One? He is already stopped" Numbuh Two tells him. Numbuh One looks back at him with a stern face. Numbuh Five takes off her red cap and smacks Numbuh Two on the head with it.

"We know that already genius!" Numbuh Five shouted at him as he rubs his head from the pain.

"Ow! Well… you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Numbuh Two shouted back while rubbing his head.

"Will you two cruddy lovebirds shut up?! We are trying to stop Father and the Delightful Children from stealing those rings!" Numbuh Four screams at them angrily.

"Thank you Numbuh Four" Numbuh 362 tells him.

"Soo… are you Kids Next Door done? Or should me and my delightful children just steal the rings and leave before you all stop fighting?" Father asks Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 362 turns toward them with an angry look and said "Fine! Kids Next Door… Battle Stations!!"

"Delightful Children get them!" Father orders his children. Everybody charged toward each other and it was chaos everywhere as each side attacked each other.

Numbuh Three went flying into the table dropping her weapon.

"Oof!" she said as she hits the table hard.

"Numbuh Three!!" Numbuh Four shouted.

"Grr… you are going to pay for that Delightful Dorks!" Numbuh Four shouted angrily and jumps at them.

Numbuh Three rubs her head and gets up from the floor.

"Ouch… that hurt. Ooo!" she said when she sees the rings. While the fighting continued behind her she wears the emerald ring on her finger.

"Ooo! Pretty!" she said while admiring the ring on her finger.

"Numbuh Three! Get over right now!" Numbuh One shouted at her while dodging Father's fire.

"Okkay!" she replies back to him. She continues to admire the ring.

"NUMBUH THREEE!!!!" Numbuh One shouted angrily at her.

"Oh okay!" she replies back to him.

She admires the ring some more then takes off the ring. Or at least she tried to. The ring wouldn't come off no matter how much she tired pulling it.

"Uh oh…" she said slowly and pulls on the ring really hard.

"Whoooooa!" Numbuh Five screams as she flies and hits the table hard next to Numbuh Three.

She looks up at Numbuh Three and said "Numbuh Three! What are you doing over here? We need all the help we can get!"

"Umm… I was checking out the rings, but for some reason the ring is-"Numbuh Three starts to say when Numbuh Five interrupts her.

"That's a good idea Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Five tells her and takes the sapphire ring.

"It is?" she said while confused.

"Yeah! If we put on the rings, Father and the Delightful Freaks can't get them then!" Numbuh Five tells her and puts on the ring.

"Oh yeeah… Wait!! No! Don't!" she shouted, but it was too late.

"What?" Numbuh Five asks her and admires the ring. "Numbuh Five likes this ring!" Numbuh Five said while looking at the ring.

Before she can tell her, Numbuh 362 flies toward them.

"Oof!" Numbuh 362 said when she hits the table.

"Ooo… that gotta hurt. You all right Numbuh 362?" Numbuh Five asks her.

"Yeah… I am fine Numbuh Five" she said and gets up from the floor.

She looks at them and then at the rings on their fingers.

"Uhh… any reason why you both are wearing the rings?" she questions them.

"Uhh…" Numbuh Three said when Numbuh Five speaks up.

"Numbuh Three thought if we wear the rings then there is no way Father and the Delightful Children can get it!" Numbuh Five tells her.

"Ohhh! Great idea Numbuh Three!" she tells Numbuh Three and wears the ruby ring before Numbuh Three can stop her.

"Thanks… hee hee. Wait!! Don't wear it!" Numbuh Three tells her.

"Why not? Numbuh Three? It was your idea!" Numbuh Five tells her.

"Well… I had been trying to tell you Numbuh Five. If you wear the ring, you can't take it off!" Numbuh Three tells both of them. Numbuh Five and Numbuh 362 look at each other and then try to take off their rings. But just like Numbuh Three, they couldn't take them off no matter how much they pulled on the rings.

"Uh oh… This isn't good…" Numbuh Five said to the other girls. Numbuh Three nods slowly in agreement.

"No worries Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five, we will just go back to your treehouse and find a way to get these rings off!" Numbuh 362 tells them kind of panicking.

"Hey! What are you girls doing over there?! We are getting our asses kicked over here!" Numbuh Two screams over to them and ducks as the robot swings at him.

"We are coming! We are coming Numbuh Two!" Numbuh 362 tells him.

Numbuh 362 turns to the two girls and said "Okay, we worry about getting the rings off later, right now let's go help the boys"

They both nod and follow Numbuh 362 toward the battle.

Meanwhile… with Numbuh Four and the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children's robot punches at Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Four dodges it and said "Ha! You missed me!"

The Delightful Children smirks and tells him "You really think so? Look behind you"

"What are you smirking about-"Numbuh Four starts to say when he turns around and gets knocked by the robot's fist.

"Delightful Dooorks!!!" he finishes while flying toward the table. He hits the table as the controller falls on his lap.

Numbuh Three sees him fly over to the table and shouted "Numbuh Foooour!"

Numbuh Three growls at the DCFDTL and rushes toward them.

The DCFDTL laughs at Numbuh Four when something knocks into their robot.

"Who did that?!" they screamed and turned to see Numbuh Three waving at them with her weapon pointing at them.

"Oh… her…" they said as their robot falls down from the blast of her weapon. Everybody cheers for her except Numbuh Four who was getting up from the hard hit on the table.

"Ow… those stupid… cruddy…" he said and stops when he sees the controller.

"Wow what do we have here? A wireless game controller! Cool!" he shouted excitedly.

"Numbuh Four! Get over here!" Numbuh One orders him.

"Be right there Numbuh One!" he replies back and puts the controller in his pocket.

He runs up to the others who had Father and Delightful Children backing away.

"We will be back for the rings!" Father shouted angrily at them.

"And we will be waiting!" Numbuh One replies back. Father throws a fireball at the sprinklers on top causing them to turn on spraying water down on Sector V and Numbuh 362 as they escaped. As soon as the sprinklers turn on, the alarms turn on also.

"Quick! Everybody back into the ship!" Numbuh 362 shouted as everybody yelling and shouting runs back into the ship.

The ship flies away just as soon as the scientist barges into the room.

"What the hell happened here?!" he shouted while looking around the place. He turns off the alarm and sprinklers.

Then he noticed his rings and controller are missing.

"Noo…" he said while running toward the table.

He gets to the table and screams "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

The KND ship flies off into the sky as the screams echoes.

**A/N: **Whew! Finally finished that long beginning!! If you didn't find this chapter funny, you might find the next chapter funny. But before I write it, review please!!


	2. What do Girls do in the Bathroom Again?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kids Next Door uhh…. That's it.

**A/N: See? Told ya I will update soon! Here it is! And yeah I tried to make this chapter funnier than the first chapter.**

**Warning: This story might make you fall off your chair because it is that funny. I am not responsible for heart attacks, breaking any part of your body or laughing yourself to death. Read at your own risk.**

**Summary: **The title explains it all. After coming back from a huge mission, the girls started acting really strange and weird. The boys thought they were PMSING, but really it was something else.

**Emotions Gone Wild**

**By Cyrix **

**Chapter Two**

What do Girls do in the Bathroom Again?

**The KND ship is flying through the clouds as Numbuh One congrats everyone on the successful mission.**

**"A job well done guys!" Numbuh One tells everyone.**

**"Yeah! We really kicked their asses!" Numbuh Four shouted out. There was a little pause.**

**"Uhh… guys?" Numbuh Two said to both of them.**

**"Yeah? Numbuh Two? What is it?" Numbuh One walks over to him and asks him.**

**"Where are the girls at?" he asks them. They all looked around, but didn't see the girls anywhere.**

**"Hmm… that's a good question Numbuh Two. Where are the girls at?" Numbuh One said while stilling looking around.**

**Meanwhile… with the girls at the back of the ship… in the bathroom. **

**"Okay, any luck with the rings?" Numbuh 362 asks the two of them. The girls were scrubbing soap, shampoo and anything that they think will get the rings off.**

**"Nope, the rings aren't coming off" Numbuh Five said to her.**

**"Ooo!!" Numbuh Three shouted happily. **

**"What Numbuh Three?! Your ring came off Numbuh Three?!" Numbuh 362 asks her hoping it did.**

**"Nope! My ring looks shiner! See?" she tells them while showing them while smiling at them. **

**She sees both of them staring at her so she asks them "What?" **

**"We don't care if your ring has more shine Numbuh Three! We care if the ring came off!" Numbuh 362 shouted at her.**

**"Okay geez, just telling you guys" she replies back and scrubs the ring with soap.**

**She looks at the ring and tells them "Nope, they aren't coming off!"**

**"Numbuh Three… We know that already" Numbuh Five tells her slowly. **

**"Then… why did you ask me if my ring came off?" she asks them with a confused face.**

**"Because we… ah never mind, this isn't working at all!" Numbuh 362 said to the others with frustration.**

**Numbuh Five thinks for a while and said "How about we try to find a way to hide the rings so the boys can't see them?"**

**"Yeah, good idea Numbuh Five, but what will we use to hide our rings?" Numbuh 362 asks her.**

**"How about… this ring invisibility bottle Numbuh 362?" Numbuh Three asks her.**

**"Oh! That's perfect! HEY! Where did you find that Numbuh Three?" she asks Numbuh Three.**

**"Oh, I found it right over there in that cabinet where it says invisibility bottles!" Numbuh Three tells her while smiling.**

**"Uhh…. Yeah, never knew we had an invisibility cabinet…" she said slowly.**

**"But oh well! Quick let's put-"she starts to tell them when there is a knock on the door which scared them a little.**

**"Numbuh Three, Five and 362 are you girls in there?" Numbuh One asks them. **

**"Uhh… yeeah… we are all here" Numbuh 362 respond back to him nervously.**

**"What are you all doing in the bathroom?" he asks her.**

**"Oh… Uhh…. We are discussing… important… girl… uhh… stuff" she tells him nervously.**

**"In the bathroom?" he asks her while confused.**

**"Yeah… we are also… uhh…" she starts to tell him when Numbuh Three blurt out.**

**"Doing our hair!" Numbuh Three shouted happily.**

**"Uhh… right! Doing our hair…" she tells him.**

**"Oh…" he said slowly when Numbuh Three blurt out again.**

**"And doing our makeup!" Numbuh Three shouted out happily.**

**Numbuh 362 gives her a look and then said "Yeah doing our makeup also"**

**"Uhh… right… Okay… then" he said to her when Numbuh Three once again blurt out.**

**"Oh! Oh! Oh! And we are also having a tea-"Numbuh Three starts to shout out when Numbuh Five covers her mouth with her hand.**

**"A tea what?" he asks Numbuh 362 now really confused on what the heck they are doing in the bathroom.**

**"A tea… uhh… we are drinking tea! Yeah, we are discussing important girl stuffs while doing our hair and makeup while drinking uhh… tea in the bathroom! Yeah…" she tells him while glaring at Numbuh Three.**

**Numbuh One just stands there and said "Uh…. Right, well… you girls have fun doing… that… But come out soon, because we are almost to the treehouse"**

**"Yeah okay Numbuh One!" Numbuh 362 said to him quickly.**

**Numbuh One walks away shaking his head slowly while saying "I never seem to understand what girls do in the bathroom together." Numbuh One walks back to the other boys.**

**"Soo… you found them Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two asks him.**

**Numbuh One looks up at him and said while scratching his head "Yeeah… They are in the bathroom… uhh… discussing important girl stuffs while uhh… doing their hair and makeup while uhh… drinking tea"**

**Numbuh Two stares at him and said "Huh?"**

**Numbuh Four folds his arms across his chest and said "Cruddy girls and their cruddy way to do things in the cruddy bathroom"**

**A/N: **Okay I don't know about you guys, but I think that was funny! Numbuh Three is hilarious! Review please!


	3. Crazy Girls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kids Next Door uhh…. That's it.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait guys, I had to rewrite this chapter like three times because I thought it wasn't that good. Also I did kind of say I won't do romance in this, but I think I will put a little romance to make it more entertaining. Besides they are 13 and 14 years old, how can they not fall in love?

**Warning: This story might make you fall off your chair because it is that funny. I am not responsible for heart attacks, breaking any part of your body or laughing yourself to death. Read at your own risk.**

**Summary: **The title explains it all. After coming back from a huge mission, the girls started acting really strange and weird. The boys thought they were PMSING, but really it was something else.

**Emotions Gone Wild**

**By Cyrix **

**Chapter Three**

Crazy Girls

The ship lands in the dock of Sector V's treehouse as everybody files out of the ship.

"Well… everyone can go relax since we had a successful mission" Numbuh One tells all of them.

"Yeeah! Come Numbuh Two! Let's go play video games! I got something to show you!" Numbuh Four tells Numbuh Two and they both run to the living room.

"They hear the word relax they play video games" Numbuh Five said while watching them run off.

Numbuh Three giggles and said "yeah, but they did deserve it, we all did"

Numbuh Five smiles at her and replies back "Numbuh Five guess your right Numbuh Three. We do all deserve to relax"

Numbuh 362 looks over at Numbuh One and said "Yeah well… me and Numbuh One will go over the reports from this mission. You and Numbuh Three can go watch the boys play if you want"

"Yeah, maybe, maybe even watch Numbuh Three beat Numbuh Four again!" Numbuh Five laughs and said while walking off to the living room with Numbuh Three. Everybody laughs at her comment. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh One walks off to the mission room.

At the living room, Numbuh Four was about to show Numbuh Two the "wireless game controller".

"Ready to lose Numbuh Two?" Numbuh Four tells him.

"Yeah I am ready… I am ready to see you lose!" Numbuh Two replies back. Numbuh Three and Five walks into the living room and sits on the couch watching them.

Numbuh Four sneers and said "Oh yeah? I am going to win you want to know why?"

"Humor me" Numbuh Two sneers back and tells him.

"What?" Numbuh Four said to him confused.

Numbuh Two sighs and tells him "just tell me!"

"Oh right right!" he said and reaches into his pocket.

He takes out the controller and shows Numbuh Two.

"Ta da! With this wireless game controller I will win!" Numbuh Four shouted out with triumph.

"Cool! Where did you get that?!" Numbuh Two shouted excitedly and goes up to him.

"Yeeah… where _did_ you get that?" Numbuh Five asks him with suspicion.

"Oh nowhere… Anyways, let's test this baby out!" Numbuh Four shouted and clicks a button on the controller. A small screen comes out from the middle of the controller and turns on showing a transparent ball bouncing around.

"Hey come on! Work!" Numbuh Four shouted angrily and clicks another button turning the ball gray. Numbuh Three and Five freezes still for a while as their invisible ring's stone flashes gray once. It shows 3 minutes at the bottom of the screen.

"Numbuh Four! What are you doing?!" Numbuh Three screams at him.

"Trying to get this cruddy things to work?!" he replies back and is about to click a button on the controller when he was pulled away by Numbuh Three by his arm. The game controller lands on the edge of the table really close to falling off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Numbuh Four shouted out trying to reach for the controller.

"No you're hurting the poor thing! Besides we have school tomorrow! We should be sleeping!" Numbuh Three tells him and pulls him toward his room.

"Uhh… Numbuh Three? It's only a game controller and it is only 9 pm" Numbuh Two said to her while pointing at the clock.

"Yeah! I never sleep at 9 pm!" Numbuh Four tells her while struggling out of her grip.

Numbuh Five walks over to Numbuh Two and grabs him by the arm and said "Yeah, but you and him hardly get enough sleep so we are sleeping earlier today!"

"Yeah in fact, we are going to stay in your rooms tonight just to make sure you both fall asleep" Numbuh Three tells them.

"What?! Nuh uh! No way! I am not sleeping at 9 pm or sleeping with a cruddy girl in the room!" Numbuh Four shouted at the girls angrily.

"Yeeah! Since when do you care if we get enough sleep or not?" Numbuh Two asks the two girls. Right on cue the controller falls down with the front facing the ground. The rings on the two girls flash red.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP!!!" Numbuh Three screams at the boys with red fiery eyes.

"Or else, we are sleeping _with_ you!" Numbuh Five yells at them very angry also.

Numbuh Two and Four shudders in fear and replies back "Yes… madam" They stumble after each other while running off to their rooms very quickly.

"Hmph! Boys" Numbuh Three and Five looks at each other and shakes their head.

Meanwhile at the mission room…

"Okay, well… let's look over these reports should we?" Numbuh One said to Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362 doesn't respond just kept looking at him.

"Numbuh 362?" he said and waves his hands at her.

She shakes out of it and said "Huh? Oh sorry, Numbuh One. I was thinking about something"

Numbuh One walks up to her and asks her "No it is okay. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Oh nothing really" she said and puts the hand with the ruby ring in back of her even though she knew he couldn't see it because it was invisible.

But then he surprised her when he takes her hand softly and said "Come on, you can tell me"

She quickly pulls her hand back so he couldn't really feel the ring on her finger.

He looks away so she couldn't see his red cheeks and said "Oh sorry… I didn't mean to do that"

She looks up at him and tells him "it is all right. I was just thinking about… the rings, I mean shouldn't we had taken the rings and uhh… protect them from father instead?"

He looks back at her and said "You mean take the rings back here and keep them here?"

Numbuh 362 freezes still and then looks at him.

"Numbuh One! Why are we still doing this?! We should be sleeping! Don't we have school tomorrow?" Numbuh 362 shouted at him and pulls him by the ear.

"What? Hey! OW! What are you doing Numbuh 362?" Numbuh One asks her while following her so his ear won't be ripping off.

"You need to sleep! You always work so late!" she tells him and drags him to his room.

"But but…" Numbuh One protest against her.

She freezes still and let go off his ear.

"NO BUTS!!! AS SUPREME LEADER I ORDER YOU TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW! OR SO HELP ME I WILL DECOMMISSION YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN EAT ICE CREAM!!" she yells at him.

Numbuh One screams like a girl and runs into his room.

"I… don't hear you sleeping in there!" all three girls said to the boys.

From inside you hear the blankets moving because the boys were trying to sleep really fast.

All three girls flick their hair in the air and walks to the living room.

**A/N: **Well… I am not a girl, soo… if it wasn't what a girl supposed to do when they are angry, and then please correct me. So how about those rings huh? Oh yeah can you guess what colors match which emotion? Review!


End file.
